


Медленнее, еще медленнее

by Jasherk, WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, M/M, slug sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Эй, ты что, тычешь мой хуй своим хуем? Не останавливайся!





	Медленнее, еще медленнее

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: мат, секс, общий похуизм Стаки и автора на мораль

Солнце радостно блестит сквозь листву, пятная молодую траву тенями.

— Эй, я слева. Догоняй, тихоход.

— Догоню, потом не жалуйся.

Скользкая дорожка блестящей полосой тянется по земле, по коре яблони. Пахнет сладостно и дразняще.

— Стив, ты тут наследил. И навонял.

— Ха! От вонючки слышу.

— Ну, все, не уйдешь!

Баки настигает убегающего Стива и наваливается ему на хвост, тут же принимаясь мять и жамкать его.

— Ой-ой, щекотно, Бак! Ха-ха-ха! М-м-м-м-м! Да, вот так. Сделай еще так.

— Ты стал каким-то совсем мягкотелым, Стиви, — Баки жадно и зачарованно скользит ртом по шкуре Стива. — Зато теперь хоть двинуть меня не можешь каким-нибудь острым локтем.

— Зато я могу сделать вот так!

— О-о-о-о, Стиви! Да! Как ты так вывернулся? Ты прям вообще без костей?

Они замолкают, упоенно целуя и лаская тела друг друга, сплетаясь в объятии, как еще никогда раньше.

— Боже, Стиви, охуеть, это как целоваться всем телом сразу. Ты такой нежный.

— И ты, родной мой. Держись!

— Еб, Стиви. Мы, кажется, висим на сопле.

— Обидно было бы не попробовать.

— Тебе не тяжело держать нас обоих?

— Нет. Я могу так весь день. Только обними меня крепче и не щекочи.

— Не буду. Я лучше сделаю так...

— Бак, ты что меня жрешь? О-о-о! Не останавливайся. Мне нравится.

Единой поблескивающей массой они неведомым плодом висят на ветке среди зелени и солнечных пятен. Чуть двигаются, так нежно и медленно, едва заметно, непрерывно лаская друг друга.

— Бак! Боже, ты лучший. Ты лучший, даже несмотря на то, что слизняк.

— От слизняка слышу. 

— Похоже, этот слизняк так симпатичен тебе, что кое-что торчит у тебя из уха.

— На себя посмотри, Капитан Светящийся Суперхуй. Эй, ты что, тычешь мой хуй своим хуем? Не останавливайся!

— Бак, ты извращенец.

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

— О, господи, да! Баки, еще крепче. Сожми меня.

Они поблескивают переплетенными телами и половыми органами, прижимаясь еще ближе, еще. Медленно, нежно, сладостно, бесконечно, влюбленно.

— О, боже, Стив! Медленнее, еще медленнее. Умоляю.

— Не бойся, Бак, я могу еще медленнее.

— Стиви, ты лучший! Как мне так повезло с тобой?

— Я люблю тебя, идиот. 

Они парят в своей любви. Две части одного целого.

— Я так люблю тебя, Стиви. Так люблю тебя. Просто сил нет.

— Нет, Баки, держись! Держись, я с тобой.

— Не бойся, у нас нет костей.

Они падают, не отпуская друг друга, в бескрайнюю пустоту под ними.

И шлепаются на большую мозолистую ладонь.

— Брат, ты видел? Их детородные орудия были больше их самих и светились! Ты видел, ты видел? Эх, даже завидно.

— Тор, они сейчас слизни! СЛИЗНИ! Это должно было быть мерзко и отталкивающе. Они должны были страдать, осознав свое жалкое ничтожество. А эти двое ебутся! 

— А помнишь, мама говорила: у любой твари любовь прекрасна? Может, попробуем так же?

— Нет, Тор!

— О! Смотри, они опять начали! Используют свои два часа в новой форме по максимуму. Настоящие сверхмужи! Среди слизней.

— Тор, фу! Немедленно брось это. Или я к тебе больше не притронусь, слышишь?

Большая рука осторожно положила нежные тельца в развилку яблони.

На первый взгляд слизни могли показаться одинаковыми, но если присмотреться, легко было заметить, что у одного из них идеальные для слизня пропорции и едва заметный темно-синий отлив тельца. Второй же чуть меньше, черный, с тонкими золотистыми прожилками на шкуре, и неровным, будто выцветшим, красным пятном возле головы. И усики чуть разной формы, будто одно из них деформировалось после травмы.

— Все, Локи, я их положил. Можешь превращать нас.

— Ладно. Но учти — яйца в грунт закапывать будешь ты.

— Закопаю, как скажешь.

— И мои яйца будут наследниками.

— Хорошо, Минирожки.


End file.
